


Safety

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: Tsumiki visits Ibuki during a thunderstorm





	Safety

Mioda Ibuki was sitting in her room with huge, multicoloured headphones around her neck, wearing a black hoodie with colour splatters as if she had played paintball in it and never washed it after. It was raining heavily outside, which would be inspiring for nearly any poet, artist, or musician. But of course, she wasn't just anybody – she was an innovator, going to use the storm in a way nobody ever has before. Currently, she was considering using thunder sound effects instead of percussion in her next song, when she heard a knock on the door, so quiet that anyone with worse hearing would have dismissed it as an auditory hallucination.

She carefully set her headphones aside before rushing to the door on her tiptoes. While she could hear anything, nobody could ever hear her approaching, with her soft and calculated steps rivalling those of cats, contrasting with her loud and explosive perrsonality, and even louder music. She often used that to sneak behind people and scare them for her own amusement, or to sneak places without getting caught. Currently, though, it was just a force of habit.

She opened the door vigorously to greet her guest. Upon seeing who it was, she smilled widely and dragged them inside, bouncing happily on her feet.

'Mikan-chan!!' she exclaimed, 'Ibuki is so glad to see you!! Even though you're soaking went in all the wrong places,' she added, looking at the girl in front of her, who happened to be her current girlfriend, Tsumiki Mikan. She was, indeed, soaking wet, and shaking. Ibuki noticed that she left a puddle of water in front of her door, which she promptly dismissed as an issue for future Ibuki before closing the door.

'I-I'm sorry for coming without warning, b-but ...it was impossible to use my phone in this rain, and your apartment is closer to the hospital than mine, a-and...' Tsumiki explained, bowing her head apologetically as she took of her jacket, revealing a milky white blouse underneath, which was also as damp as the rest of her. Ibuki took the jacket away from her, gently kissing her temple.

'It's okay, Ibuki doesn't mind seeing you! Ever!' she insisted, 'Buuuut, Mikan-chan, you should get out of these clothes! Right now! You're going to catch a cld, and that's not allowed on Ibuki's watch!' she wiggled her finger at the other girl, who gasped nervously.

'N-not allowed? What if I caught it already? I'm so sorry!' she panicked, fidgeting with her fingers. Ibuki chuckled and put her hands on her shoulders.

'Everything is okay! But Mikan-chan needs to undress. Ibuki will bring her own clothes as replacement.'

'A-are you sure that's decent?' Tsumiki hesitated before Ibuki nodded seriously and ran off to get clothes for her. She proceeded to get out of her blouse and set it aside on a nearby chair. Ibuki came back with the new outfit and a big fuzzy towel as soon as Tsumiki removed her white knee-length skirt and powder pink knee socks. Her work as a nurse led to a strong preference for light colours and conservative dress, which was evident in her casual wear, too.

...Ibuki's style, she discovered, was the polar opposite of that even at its tamest.

After lightly rubbing Tsumiki's body all over with the towel and drying off her hair with it, twisting it up so it'd stay in place, Ibuki handed her a skirt, covered with a red-yellow-green plaid pattern. On Ibuki's scrawny frame it would probably reach past her knees, but it didn't even reach Tsumiki's. She was also provided with a shirt that was way oversized for Ibuki, but fit her perfectly...except for the unsettling multi-coloured skull drawing in the middle of it. Released from the towel, Tsumiki's damp hair fell gracefully onto her shoulders – Ibuki insisted on giving her a proper haircut for her new job, so she currently rocked a straight approximately shoulder-length bob cut, with a perfectly even fringe resting on her forehead, revealing relatively thick eyebrows and soulful pinkish-hazel eyes.

Ibuki evaluated her new look, tilting her head before giving a thumbs-up and a cheesy grin.

'Ibuki never knew you would look so good in her clothes, Mikan-chan! But you should cover yourself with a blanket, no ifs or buts!' she commanded, dragging Tsumiki towards her bed and covering her with multiple sets of bedsheets 'Ibuki's going to bring you hot chocolate now, so don't you dare move!' she ordered, before running off into the kitchen.

Tsumiki wanted to protest, insisting that she's fine now, but 1. she couldn't move under all the layers of material, and 2. she realised she doesn't want to. The warmth was indeed very nice, and she appreciated being cared after – something she never got enough of growing up. Frankly, she was still overwhelmed by Ibuki's kindness, love and enthusiasm, and she could never believe she deserved it, despite the other's constant assurance that she's in love with her.

Tsumiki closed her eyes and smiled against the bedsheets, enjoying the safety they provided. Before she knew it, she started spacing out, on the verge of sleep. When Ibuki re-entered the room, Tsumiki was already asleep. She set the cup aside on the table and walked towards the bed. Making sure the other is asleep, she quietly entered the bed, careful not to wake her up. She lied on her side, top of the bedsheets, and looked over at Tsumiki's calm sleeping face. Her eyelashes were twitching lightly, in sync with her breathing. Her chest moved rhythmically, barely noticeable through the bedsheets. 

Suddenly, Tsumiki's bodyy jerked and turned towards Ibuki, clinging onto her waist, her face resting against her shoulder. Ibuki froze for a few seconds before wrapping her arm around the other protectively. She kissed the top of Tsumiki's head, her eyes closed as her consciousness slowly drifted away, the sound of rain lulling her to sleep.


End file.
